Something New
by S.B.N.O
Summary: Omega verse. Greg is suddenly betrothed to a prestigious Holmes. Instead of becoming a trophy husband he runs away. After running away to America, Greg is kidnapped and forced into prostitution. Heavy rape and language warnings. Rated M for a reason. Full summary inside. Several characters I made myself involved. I also tried to imagine what Gregs parents and family would be like.
1. Chapter 1

Omega verse. Greg is suddenly betrothed to a prestigious Holmes. Instead of becoming a trophy husband he runs away. After running away to America, Greg is kidnapped and forced into prostitution.

Heavy rape and language warnings. Rated M for a reason. Betas are seen as below everyone, including omegas but can work up to being above through society. There is also another second gender called Thetas who are very special.

 **Something New**

 **I don't own anything except this idea. Have fun. Tell me what you think, please.**

* * *

Greg looked at his desk and sighed as he etched another line into the fake wood with his knife. He looked up as the teacher said his name sternly. "Gregory, tell me the difference between the theta and the omega?"

"Well, the theta smells like a beta but can be impregnated by an omega even, and is very rare. They have heats like an omega but not to that extent. They aren't really known to reveal themselves to the world and present a lot later in life than normal. So, they assume they are a beta until that time and they are rumored to be able to impregnate an omega as well, but that has never been proven," the teen answered bored as he looked up at the man glaring at him. "Any other questions sir?"

"No," he growled turning back to the board. The other students laughed as Greg smiled. "Mr. Lestrade, stay after class please."

"Yes sir," the teen declared sadly. And after class he waited and waited until Mr. Guder beckoned him to the front of the classroom. "Sir?"

"You are a disgrace to this school. Have you any idea, the disgrace you cause your family by behaving this way?" the man hissed at the younger.

"Yes, because a beta Lestrade is not disgraceful enough. I couldn't be an alpha or an omega so instead I am the disgrace of the family because I am in-between. Do you have any idea how that feels Mr. Guder? No, because you are an alpha," Greg hissed at his teacher. A heavy sigh escaped the teen.

"You may leave Gregory," the man declared with a shake of his head. He raced to the dorms and threw himself into his room. He jumped as someone cleared their throat. He turned and put his hand over his hammering heart as he saw his sister. She stood about 187. 6 cm tall, had long hair below her bum, with lighter brown eyes than him, pale skin like a vampire, and a slim waist.

"Jeez, Jen, you scared the piss out of me. How long have you been here?" the brunet asked as he ran a hand through his lengthing hair.

"Is that the greeting I get for visiting my sad little brother who was shipped off to boarding school to learn the best he could? I feel hurt," his sister whined as she looked at him.

"Should have thought of that before you agreed that I should be shipped off, eh?" he asked as she sighed.

"I only wanted the best for you," she pleaded as he sighed.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind the next time Mr. Moriarty is being a little too friendly with my backside shall I? And every time I try to report him they send me away saying to stop accusing one of the teachers of that. So, yeah thanks," the younger declared with a frown as he sat on his small twin bed. His sister frowned as she walked over and fell on top of him. "What're you doing? Get off me!"

"Why, little brother? I just want to show you how much I love you. Can't you feel the love flowing into you?" Jen asked as she curled around her brother on his bed. Laughter exploded as she started to poke her younger brother in the stomach. "Can't you feel the love Gregy?!"

"Stop! Stop! I can't-," he laughed as she tickled his stomach and poked his sides. "No! Please, stop I'm going to start crying."

"Then cry baby, cry!" the alpha cackled as she tickled him more. He laughed loudly as she pulled his arm up and attacked his arm pit. Suddenly she was pulled away. The younger opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his tall omega brother. He had light brown hair cut short with a bit long on the top with dark brown eyes like his own and a good strong built body that stood 195.6 cm tall. "Awww, kill joy."

"Enough Jen, we came for a reason remember?" he said shaking his head with a sigh.

"Blair," the youngest exclaimed leaping into his brother's arms. He smiled as he was hugged. "So, why are you here?"

"Mum and Da. They want to marry you off to some alpha for money. The family they come from is totally rich and they don't see anything wrong with marrying their alpha son off to some beta. If they do it then you'll get married as soon as you're out of school," the oldest explained with a sad look.

"NO WAY! I'm seventeen, there's no way that I'll just marry some alpha Mum and Da try to force on me," Greg yelled as he thought of some stuck up, posh alpha with their nose turned up to the sky. He shivered at the thought. "I'll just run away after I'm finished."

"Well, that might work for a bit brother, but you'll need to get out of London, hell, out of Europe to get away from them," Jen declared with a shake of her head. She frowned at the confused look on her brother's face. "The Holmes family has a far reach because of their grand-mere."

"The bloody Holmes? You're telling me that somehow Mum and Da got them to agree to marrying off one of their sons to a middle class beta like me?" the younger asked as he looked at them incredulously. "I-I don't know what to do now, not to mention, I'm not sure if I'd be okay with someone shoving their's up mine."

"Jesus Greg, I don't want to imagine that," his sister groaned as she flopped on the bed. She sat up quickly and smiled. "We'll help you get away. I'm sure they're absolutely atrocious and wouldn't even mind not marrying their posh son off to some loser," Jen exclaimed with a smile.

"Wow, that makes me feel wonderful Jen. I'm just some stupid loser that all the posh men would look down their noses at me," Greg declared sarcastically. She whispered a silent apology. "What do they get out of this anyway?"

"Well, our parents actually have good military connections and the Holmes want that, so if they marry their son to one of us then they get that connection. But I'm taken and she's an alpha, so that left you. They agreed to it pretty fast though. Sorry," Blair sighed as he sat in the cheap chair at the desk. " 'Sides, where would you go if you ran away?"

"I dono. Maybe I'll go to America and become a bartender or erotic dancer at a Burlesque," the teen declared with a smile. His sister scoffed and rolled over laughing as their brother dropped his face into his hands.

"God, you're ridiculous. An erotic dancer? What the hell is wrong with you? That is one of the most degrading jobs in the world. You sit there and dance in front of men and women dancing and they what, sit there thinking all of these terrible things about you," Blair exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"You've been watching Law and Order again haven't you?" the alpha asked as she looked at her older brother with a mischievous look. He inhaled deeply before looking to the side, pouting. "Hah!"

"Can we refocus here? I'm the one in deep shit if I go home here," the beta declared angrily. He leaned back with a huff as he looked at the ceiling. "God, what do I do?"

"I think the stripper thing is a good idea," his sister piped in with a smile as she looked at him upside down.

"Not stripper," he declared smacking her lightly. "It's different. I'd dance on a stage and they can't throw money at me. I'd get paid by the owner and not get anything stuck in my pants. Especially money."

"Oh, that's much better, still taking clothes off for money though," she nipped back with a snigger. He kicked at her as she jumped off the bed.

"Hey, we really need to figure this out. Knowing our parents they'll know we came to tell you," the omega declared with a shake of his head. "They'll set up precautions to make sure you don't go anywhere and probably set up security around you too."

"God, they're crazy!" the youngest sighed as he stared at the ceiling. "Kill me now and feed me to some wild animals."

"I can't, we'd miss you too much," Jen sighed sadly as she looked at the floor.

"What's the difference, I'll just be a trophy spouse. I'll just be around for political reasons and then be banished to clean the house or some stupid shit like that," Greg bellowed as he looked at his siblings. They nodded and looked at the ground. "I'm not going to be some prick's trophy husband. So, let's figure this out please."

"Right, Greg, Jen and I really think the America thing is a good idea, but maybe something else besides an erotic dancer, yeah?" the oldest explained with a sigh. A frown dawned on Greg's face as he nodded. "What if you left now? Transfer to some school in America?"

"Are you insane? They'll want his information from his parents. If he doesn't have that they won't let him," their sister interjected. They nodded in defeat. "Then you'll go right after you're done with school officially. Maybe get into a good University over there yeah?"

"You two are related. But yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Greg responded as he slid off his bed and to the floor. He looked at his siblings as they smiled. He looked at them happily as they laughed. "What?"

"You said yeah too," Blair declared with a smile. He nodded as his sister laughed and stood. Soon the omega followed suit and stood. "Well Gregy, we have to go now. We love you and we'll see you soon okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later," the youngest replied as he watched them leave and he climbed back to his bed. He sat up and pulled his bag over and started on his homework.

* * *

 **Please tell me how you liked it and if there's anything I can do to make you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back and thank you for returning to my story. Read and review please. Otherwise just have fun and like my story. I own nothing.**

 **Warnings of rape at the end.**

* * *

An alarm blaring woke him up hours later and he flailed as he went to shut it off. "Shit."

"Hey, turn that thing off would you?!" one of the others yelled pounding on the wall. Greg glared at the wall as he pushed the button and turned it off. His attention reverted to the work that was on his night stand and he sighed. A half our later he finished it, showered and ran out the room to his first class. He arrived before the bell rang and sat quickly as it did.

"Gregory, glad you could make it on time today," the teacher sneered as he walked in. Greg glared at the older Beta as he walked to the front of the class room and began writing the title of a book. "Now, you all have this book in front of you. We will begin reading it together in class and you'll read the rest for homework. Any questions?"

"Sir," the teen said raising his hand. The man nodded at him. "Why are we reading this book?"

"Because it will improve some people's vocabulary and reading skills," the older beta declared. "Anymore less pointless questions?"

No one spoke making the man smile. "Gregory, why don't you start?"

"Yes, Mr. Moriarty," the student replied looking down frowning. He read quickly and clearly making the teacher smirk. He shivered at the predatory look in the man's eyes. "Someone else can read now."

"Yes, Mr. Andrews, please pick up where Greg left off," Mr. Moriarty declared with a sickening smile at the younger beta. "Thank you."

"I want all of you to read to chapter five at least tonight. And Greg, I'll see you at lunch for sleeping in my class," the terrifying man declared with a terrible look as the bell rang. "If you don't come here, I'll come and get you."

"Yes sir," Greg growled as he stood and left, the smell of anxiety following him. He walked into his next class and frowned as the others looked at him then looked down snorting at his stink. He thought about running away from school before he was completely finished and frowned as he thought about them calling his parents. He shook his head as he felt a piece of paper bounce off his back. He turned to see Donovan pointing down at the paper. The beta leaned down and picked up the crumpled up paper and unfolded it revealing a note.

'Why were you late? And why can I smell you from back here?'

'He sighed and looked at her as she nodded back at the paper. After writing he tossed it back. The alpha girl picked it up and unfolded it.'

'Well, I was stuck in Mr. Moriarty's class for a bit so he could give me a slip for lunch detention. For 'sleeping in his class.' I wasn't even sleeping! He's a fucking prick and I never want to be near him again if I can help it.'

She looked at him with a worried face as he nodded and turned back to the board. A sigh left him as he thought about how awful lunch would be with that bastard. He chuckled as he heard a rather loud whisper of, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," he returned with a smile towards her. He put his chin on top of his hands and looked at the board again. The bell rang and everyone jumped up and ran to the hall. Greg stood slowly and followed the others into the hall. He yelped as some one jumped onto his back. "Sally, you scared the piss out of me."

"Sorry, but you looked so miserable that I had to do something," the girl replied innocently. They smiled and laughed as she slid off and started walking next to him. "So, what were you brother and sister here for?"

"Just a stupid warning. They came to tell me that Mum and Da went and signed me off to marry some posh alpha for some money. As soon as this year is done, I'll be sent home and married off to that guy whoever he is," Greg responded trying not to think of the Holmes. She turned to him with her mouth open and frowned. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't have to say anything Sally."

"But you're still a human being. They can't just sell you off like some cow," Sally declared angrily. He smiled and nodded slowly. "But what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of running away, to America. Find some job there go to Uni maybe and live like that. Course, I'll try to stay in touch with you and everything," the beta answered as the rounded a corner.

"So you really plan to run away and all?" the darker girl asked with a frown. "Really?"

"Yeah, as long as I don't get into any more trouble here. If I do I'll definitely get sent home and then I'll just get married off sooner," the beta replied with a snarl.

"Well, that will be very difficult for the famous, bad boy Lestrade. You get into so much trouble normally. How do you plan on not getting in trouble for the next two and a half weeks?" Sally asked tilting her head. She and Greg continued walking to their desks and sat as the bell rang. They listened boredly as Mrs. Debraski drawled on about something, Greg only half paid any attention to as he and Sally passed a note back and forth and smiling occasionally. Soon enough the bell rang and they walked towards the canteen. "So, what about your lunch?"

"Oh God! That's right, why can't I just skip it? Damn it all!" the young man yelled as they walked. A hand on his shoulder made them freeze.

"Tsk, tsk. Little boys ought to watch their words. Don't you think?" came the blood curtling drawl. The two students turned and shook as they laid eyes on the dreaded beta. "Now, what did I hear about skipping your little lunch with me?"

"No sir, I was simply wishing that I could skip it. I was going to go strait there after I got some food, that's all. I wasn't going to skip it at all. I swear," the younger declared as he looked at the floor. The hand tightened and pulled him away. "I'll see you after lunch Sal."

"See you Greg," the girl responded walking away. They walked until they were standing in front of the older beta's class room.

"You are going to sit in here quietly. Here is your food," the teacher declared with a frown. He turned and walked back to his desk and sat. The beta frowned as he ate silently. A strange taste to the food made him stop. He looked down and glared at it. Suddenly he felt his head fog and thoughts muddle. "Oh dear, you don't look so good Gregory."

"No, don't feel good," Greg mumbled as he started to put his head onto the desk. His stomach warmed and he shivered. "Help."

"Don't worry, I'll help you," the older beta declared as he walked closer. He smiled as he leaned down and sniffed the younger. "Oh dear Greg, it seems you'll need a little help with that."

"What?" the younger beta asked as he felt a hand slide down to his ass. He gasped as he felt a finger sliding in between his cheeks. "N-no."

"Gregory, Gregory, you know they won't believe you. And you know they'll just send you home sooner," the teacher declared pushing a finger into the young man.

"Hooow did yoooou know?" Greg gasped as he felt the finger push into him farther.

"No worries little Greg. I won't push you too hard right now," James growled as he pushed another finger into the small hole. "It'll feel so good when I do though."

"Please, help," Greg sobbed as he felt another finger enter him. He cried as a hand covered his mouth. A louder sob left him as he felt the fingers pulling out of him and slowly pushing back in. He groaned as the fingers struck a sensitive spot inside.

"Oh, there it is honey. You know what that was? It's called your prostate and it feels heavenly if it's hit at just the right angle," the older declared with a smile. He chuckled as Greg whimpered. "It's alright, it'll all be over soon."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry that got dark at the end. Please keep reading. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the length of this chapter. It just decided to be short. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Greg, you really need to report him, this has been going on too long," Sally scolded as she looked at her bruised friend. "I'll even go with you."

"No Sally, you know they'll say I'm lying and then it'll be homeward bound and marriage," the beta declared with a frown.

"So, you'll take getting beaten and sexually abused over marriage?" she asked with something akin to disgust in her voice.

"Ya know, I don't know Sal. Maybe I just can't think straight. After all, I have school work to be done, a teacher to avoid and a wedding to not look forward to. There's a lot I'd rather not be doing right now. And getting sent home is definitely one of those thing because then I'll lose my freedom which is the only thing I have here," Greg growled as he looked at his friend. She glared at him and stood. He exhaled deeply as she picked up her books and walked away. "That's great, thanks Sal. You're a real pal. Nice of you to stick around when I need you."

"Shouting in the canteen? What on Earth for?" came the terrible hiss of his teacher. "I hope to see you for lunch Greg."

"Not today,"' the young beta whispered to himself. He nodded and smiled at the older man. Mr. Moriarty smiled and walked away with a fleeting touch of Greg's shoulder. He shivered and stood. He walked out of the building and to the dorms. He looked down at his trunk, packed and ready to leave. A sigh left him as he sat on his bed. A choked sob came out as he thought of his uncaring parents and now ex-friend. He lay on his bed sobbing into his pillow for hours until he just stopped. He then stood and walked to the closet. The young beta sighed as he looked at the shoe box with all of his money from his bank account in it. He nodded to himself and turned to the wall. The ticket he bought was still pinned and waiting for him. Without a second thought he took the money, the ticket and his jacket and left the school through the window. After a while he found himself at the train station with a smile. "One ticket to London please."

"Here you are young fella," the man declared handing over the ticket. Greg took it with a nod and smile. He walked to a bench and sat until the train arrived. The young beta quickly boarded as the train pulled in. He sat down quickly and sighed as he thought of where he would go. Hours passed and Greg finally climbed off the train in London. He walked to a nearby Tesco and bought a bag and small bits of food, a cheap phone, and some trousers. He then made his way outside and flagged down a cab.

"Heathrow airport please," the young beta declared with a sure nod. The cabbi nodded and sped off like an insane person making the young man happy he wore his seat belt. Soon enough the cab stopped and he handed over the money. "Goodbye."

"You watch out there son, lots of dangerous people out there," the man declared pulling away. Greg nodded and looked around until he found his gate. He sighed and put his small bag on the floor.

"Good bye everyone," the teen declared looking around. He sat down and waited until everyone began boarding. The young man clambered onto the plane and smiled as he felt free at last. "Good bye England."

* * *

 **Again, I apologize for the length of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is a shorter chapter, sorry that it took a bit for me to upload it. Thank you again, I own nothing._**

* * *

Greg smiled as he got off the plane with his single carry-on. He looked around at the bright airport and frowned. Now that he was actually in this situation he was at a complete loss of what he should do. There was no one he could stay with and no one he even knew. "Should've thought that through a bit more."

"Excuse me," someone said as they accidentally collided with the beta. He looked up into beautiful brown eyes with a small sliver of gold in them. "I'm so sorry."

"No, that was my fault. I, I wasn't looking where I was going," the young man declared with a small smile. He immediately leaned down and picked up the objects the other had dropped. When the man looked up he felt his smile faulter as he looked at the alpha in front of him. He was darker with pronounce facial features and an award winning smile. "Wow, you have amazing eyes."

"I uh, thanks. I think yours are amazing," Greg replied handing over the notebook he picked up.

"You're from out of town aren't you?" the stranger asked with a look of worry on his face. They stood straight up and looked at each other. A smile spread as he realized he was barely taller than the alpha.

"What gave me away?" he asked lightly with a smile.

"The way you keep looking around with that stupid grin and your accent. You're from England aren't you?" the strange man asked.

"Yeah, that was pretty observant I guess. Well, I'm really sorry about that," the beta replied with a smile.

"Not at all. My name is Blake. You?" the kind alpha asked as he handed the other his cheap mobile.

"My name is Greg," the younger replied with a smile. He blushed as their fingers brushed.

"Hey, mind if I buy you a cup of coffee?" Blake asked with a smile.

"Sure," the brunet declared looking down as his face burned brighter. THey walked over to a small Starbucks in the airport and sat down.

"So Greg, what brings a charming young man like you to New York?" the American asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, well nothing really. Just wanted to get away you know. Have some freedom," he answered taking a sip of his coffee. He looked down at it curiously. "What in the world did I let you buy me?"

"That is a tall mocha with extra whipped cream," the alpha responded with a smile. Greg nodded and looked down at his cup. "So, you have anywhere you're staying yet?"

"No, that is probably something I should figure out, but I really haven't bothered yet," the younger declared with a smile.

"Well, you could stay with me for a night if you'd like, but that's only if you'd want to," Blake suggested with a charming smile. Greg smiled and nodded. Hours later found him in a small apartment a building. "Just as I thought, you look perfect on my couch."

"What?" the young man asked with a sigh. He stood and turned. "Thank you again. I can't tell you how much this really means to me. I'll get a job as soon as possible and be out of here. Swear on my life."

"No need to rush, but if that's what you want," the alpha declared with a nod. He gave a quick tour of the small place before leaving for groceries.

* * *

Thank you for reading, again, I'm sorry it's short.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here is the next chapter, it has some mature content and dark themes at the end. I own nothing. So, thanks for keeping up and reading. Enjoy!

* * *

Greg sat up with a yawn and stretched carefully. A pop made him sigh as he felt tension leaving his sore back. He smiled as he heard Blake's footsteps. "You know you can sleep in my bed with me. You've been here for six months now."

"Nah, I'm already imposing enough without sleeping in your bed," the beta declared with a smile. He moaned as a soft kiss was placed on his lips. "Mmm, morning to you too."

"A very good morning," the older declared nuzzling Greg's soft neck. "And I know how to make it even better."

"Oh God," the younger moaned as he felt the strong hands kneading his cheeks together. "Blake, Blake, you need to go to work. If we fool around now, you'll be late."

"No I won't," the alpha whispered as he lifted the slightly taller male. A predatory gleam filled the dark eyes. "Trust me."

"No, no, hahaha," Greg laughed as he felt Blake's mouth on his neck. "Damn it Blake, you need to get ready. Stop it."

"No, I want to stay right here with you until I get my way," Blake whispered with a smile as he kissed the tanned chest in front of him.

"Oh alright, but only once you hear. Anymore and you will be late," Greg scolded as he felt a large erection rubbing against his. "Oh hell, hurry up. We can't take long."

"No worries love, we can do this quickly," Blake whispered as he pushed two slick fingers into his boyfriend. His smile widened as he heard a high pitched whimper escaped the younger's mouth. He added another finger and pushed them in and pulled them out as fast as he could. Soon he pulled his fingers free and pulled the slender teen into his lap. He smiled as the beta carefully positioned himself over the large erection and pushed down. "No matter how many times we do this it still feels heavenly."

"Yeah? Then how does this part feel?" the younger asked as he clenched his inner muscles and pushed himself up. A guttural groan made him smile. "That good huh?"

"Better," his boyfriend growled as he flipped them and started hard unforgiving thrusts. Greg couldn't help but moan as he was pounded into the couch with the force of his boyfriend's thrusts. "How about that?"

"Perfect," Greg moaned as he held onto the broad shoulders for dear life. "Blake, Blake, come-coming."

"Oh hell, Greg you are by far the best that I have ever had the pleasure of breaking in,"he whispered making the body under him tense.

"What?" the younger asked sitting up. He shivered at the cold look in his partner's eyes. "Blake?"

"No, no, no, that's not what you'll be calling me now. You see, you are going to help me make money now Greg. You're finally going to see what I do for a living and that is going to be great, but if you don't do your job, I'll stop giving you what you need," Blake declared with a smile as he held up the small packet. The beta looked at him confused. "Haven't you noticed your head is starting to ache. Your skin starting to itch. I can make it go away, but you have to do what I tell you my dear."

"What have you done to me?" Greg asked scared of the answer. He tried desperately to push the alpha off of him but failed as his wrists were caught.

"Nothing much, but if you want that head ache to go away, you need to go down to a certain apartment and see my friend. Don't ask questions, just do what he tells you. Can you do that?" the older asked expectantly holding Greg down. Obediently the beta nodded and stood. He began dressing himself and walked out of the door to go down a floor. "I'll leave your surprise on the coffee table."

"Took you long enough," came the harsh growl as Greg knocked on the door. He whimpered as he was pulled inside the room. A choked sob escaped the young beta as he was forced to the ground. He whimpered as he felt his lower half exposed to the chilly air in the apartment. "Shut up bitch."

"Please stop. Hurts," the younger sobbed as he was entered forcefully. A few minutes later found the young man thrown out of the apartment and walking down the hall to the lifts. He rode it up a floor and slowly slid along the wall back to his and Blake's room. Upon arrival he found it empty. On the coffee table sat a small bag of a soft white powder which made Greg's body tremble. He shook his head as he recognized the substance. Before he could stop himself he was pouring it onto the table and dividing the lines. "You bastard what have you done to me?"

"Greg, wake up," came the demanding growl. The beta sat up with a start and shivered as he felt his body exposed to the chilly air. He looked up and shrank away when he saw Blake's face. "Good, you have more work to do."

"Please no," he begged as he thought of the men pushing him to the floor and taking advantage of him. Greg felt his stomach turn at the thought of that happening again. He shook his head with pleading eyes. "Please Blake, don't do that to me again."

"Blake? No, no, no, you don't call me that anymore. You will call me "Daddy" and you'll do as I say or I swear you won't see another ounce of cocaine," he whispered. The younger felt his body give an involuntary shiver at the thought. "Now, I have a few more friends coming to see you. They'll tell me if you perform well or not. Depending on what they say you get more. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Greg replied defeated. He stayed on the couch until the others showed up like Blake had promised. He whimpered as they all forced him to the ground and the couch for hours until all of them had come several times and left. "Blair, Jen, Mum, Da, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Sorry about the length again, the chapters should get longer sooner. I'm sorry. But thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So, I decided to update sooner than I usually would, but this isn't the longest chapter ever. I hope it's good enough. I own nothing. Warnings of prostitution and kidnapping._**

* * *

Greg frowned as he looked at the dingy apartment and shivered. He stood and kicked the clothes around until he found his least worn pair of jeans and put them on. A short walk later he was at "Daddy's" house with the others. They all walked in as they heard him yell. "Good, now I want all of you out htere doing some good work. Don't come here if you have anything less than a hundred dollars you hear? And if you're good I'll get you all a present."

"Yes, Daddy," they all responded as they left. The young man froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and gasped as he saw his pimp standing with a strange face.

"Sir?" he asked as he was turned violently.

"You keep up the good work you're doing, and you'll get a bit of money soon and you know what that means," the alpha whispered with a smile. The smile on the young man's face was bright as he walked out to his usual place and waited. It didn't take long for his first customer to roll up and pull him into their car.

"Hey there sweet thing, how much you want?" the greasy man asked. Greg felt himself shiver.

"Nothing less than forty honey," he answered with a smile.

"What's the catch bitch? Why so much?" he asked as they pulled into a car park.

"Higher price better service," Greg answered with a sly smile.

"Then I'll give you fifty if you suck me off and do all the work," the man replied with a smile. They shook hands as the sound of the man's jeans were pulled open. Then the younger felt his head pushed down to meet an erection that he gagged at. "Go on, we ain't got all day."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed as he licked the straining member and pulled it into his mouth. The old Joe pushed his head down making him gag again. Then he pulled his hands off and Greg took the hint and started bobbing his head swirling his tongue carefully. He gasped as he was pulled off and pulled upright. The young beta groaned as he slowly pushed himself down and the spit-slicked erection slid in slowly and painfully. After a minute the man got annoyed and slapped the younger. "Ow."

"Hurry up," the stupid alpha growled as he moved his hips. Greg closed his eyes and began moving. He pushed himself up then back down. Soon he was moving fast and the disgusting man groaned grabbing the thin hips leaving bruises. Faster than expected the warm come flowed into the younger's sore hole. He whimpered as he was pushed out of the truck with his clothes and money tossed into his lap. He looked up as the man drove off. "Good fuck!"

"Hell, this isn't what I wanted when I came here," the beta whispered to himself as he stood and dressed. He walked to a small gas station and cleaned up in the loo as he put the money into his jeans pocket. After a small sip of the tap water he walked back out to the streets. Soon enough another car stopped. Greg looked at it with amazement. It was a sleek black Mercedes. The window came down. "How can I help you?"

"How much you want babe?" the man asked pulling out his wallet. Greg took a deep breath and leaned into the window.

"How about fifty and we go back to my place?" the young man asked with a smile. He waited as the man thought and smiled.

"How about we head back to my place huh?" the older beta asked as he unlocked the doors. A smile spread as the brunet opened the door and carefully sat down.

"So, will your significant other be mad that I'm coming over?" he asked with a charming smile. The man looked at him and lowered his sunglasses.

"Not at all, he'll just have to deal with it," the other answered as he turned. Greg looked up at the large building and took a deep breath. "Come on then."

"Right," the young man answered as they walked into the fancy place. "Wow."

"This way sexy," the older man whispered as he walked into the lift. After they arrived at the right floor they walked down the hall to the room. The younger felt butterflies in his stomach as they walked in. A tall but frail man stood in the kitchen and turned as they entered.

"Jared, who is this?" the ill looking blond asked as he walked over.

"That, Matt, is none of your concern," Jared responded threateningly. Suddenly the air grew heavy and it was difficult to breath. The two older men started yelling at each other leaving the younger beta forgotten. He slowly crept towards the door. A glass shattering on the wall made him freeze. "Who the fuck, said you could leave?"

"Well, I just didn't want to get in the way. Seems like I've made a bit of a disagreement come up," Greg replied as he still edged towards the door. He froze as the beta turned and punched his poor omega and Matt was down and didn't get up. The young man walked over and knelt next to the unconscious man. He sighed as he found a pulse and tried to shake him awake. He screamed as he was lifted effortlessly into the air. "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING PRICK! LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shut up you stupid whore," Jared growled as he threw the younger beta onto a plush bed and pinned his arms above his head. Greg kicked and screamed as he felt his hands being secured to the headboard. A particularly good kick landed right in between the man's legs and he fell off the bed groaning. "That's it you little bitch. You're done."

"No, no, please God, I-I didn't mean it, I-I'm sorry. No, please don't," the young man cried as he felt his worn out jeans ripped off. He sobbed as his legs were pulled apart and spread. A moment later he felt the erection push through him and a blood curdling scream escaped his lips and he felt something tear. "Stop, please God, stop!"

"Shut up bitch," he growled and punched him in the face leaving a throbbing spot on his cheek. He choked as another punch was landed in his gut. Louder sobbs left the young man as he was forcefully entered and ripped. Another punch hit Greg's other cheek making his head loll to the side. "I said, 'Shut the fuck up!' Did I stutter?"

"N-no," he choked out in fear of another punch. A loud sigh sounded as a stinging warmth filled his aching hole and then was empty. "P-please, let me g-go?"

"Shut up," Jared growled as he walked out of the room leaving Greg a bleeding, sobbing mess. The sound of someone being dragged woke the young man from his light sleep. "It's alright Matt, nothing happened. You fell and hit your head again. Nothing to worry about, now let's take you to get looked at."

"He-help," the young beta tried to call but only a harsh whisper escaped. He tried several times only for the whisper a little louder and his throat hurt more. An hour later the door opened again and one set of foot steps was heard. Greg whimpered and tears started to fall as the door was opened and Jared walked in. "Please don't hurt me?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Please keep reading to find out what happens with Greg.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm sorry it took so long. My life has been totally hectic. I'm sorry. I own nothing._**

* * *

Time passed and Greg felt himself slipping away. For all he knew months or years had gone by. After however long it had been he only looked forward to his daily feeding of water and potatoes with butter. He lifted his head slightly as he heard the door open. "Feeding time."

"Mm," the young beta replied as he had no guarantee his voice would work. He opened and closed his mouth as he was spoon fed all of the potatoes and water. Then he shivered as the sheet covering him was pulled off and he was entered forcefully. _'Please God, let me get out of here alive and see Blair and Jen and Mum and Da. Even if I have to marry a posh git,"_ the young man thought sadly as he felt his body limply move with the thrusts. The sound of keys in a door made the older beta freeze and turn. He pushed himself in harder until he came and quickly pulled up his pants and slacks. "HELP!"

"Shut up," came the hiss punctuated by a blow to his bruised stomach. He sobbed as he was hit repeatedly and left to bleed and suffer. His head hurt so much from the lack of cocaine or any other mix. Slowly darkness took him and he dream of the last Christmas with his family. They all gathered 'round the tree and started to hand out presents. Then they all opened them and laughed. Soon Greg stood up and turned to his parents. He finally told them and they said nothing. They only stared. He shivered from their eyes and ran to his room. A loud pounding sound woke the young beta and he opened his eyes looking around as the sound got louder. Then the door burst open and people in strange clothes walked in making the young man squint at them.

"Wh-what?" he rasped as they walked over to him. They started asking him questions making him frown and grow tired. He felt himself pass out as they talked. He felt himself being lifted and carried somewhere. He was too tired to care. Everyone else needed to be quiet. A loud bang sounded making the teen flinch and peek an eye open. A soft groan escaped as he started to move. He whimpered as he felt the needle in his arm and gown on his body telling him he was in a hospital. "H-he-hel-help."

"Doctor!" the nurse called as she turned to the door. Greg whimpered as he heard the shout. He opened both eyes with a whine.

"Honey, my name is doctor Levi," a beta woman declared with a sweet voice. He reached a hand slowly towards her with a whimper. "I'm going to take good care of you. I promise, but I need you to tell me your name."

"Greg," the younger sighed as he fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

This one is really short, I'm sorry. I just wanted to give this to you guys this month. Happy late Valentine's Day.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I own nothing, and I hope you like this one. Thank you so much for reading up till now._**

* * *

"Gregory, can you hear me?" the sweet voice called. His eyes flickered open and he groaned. "Gregory, can you hear me dear?"

"Yes," he gasped carefully. The young beta turned his head to look at his doctor. "It hurts."

"I know, I know. I'm going to help you. But we need you to tell us what happened," doctor Levi declared with the same voice. "Gregory, I know you don't want to do this, but I need you to follow my pen with your eyes alright?"

"Yeah," the young man declared watching the small pen. He looked at the woman with a smile as she conducted several other tests. A few minutes passed and the older beta left saying something about visitors. He smiled and looked at the door as it opened. Greg felt himself pale as he looked at his visitor. His heart monitor started to go crazy as panic set in. "No, someone help! Please help me!"

"Calm down Greg, I'm not going to hurt you," the alpha whispered as he walked closer. The older man sat down with a smile. "At least not yet."

"Greg!" Blair screamed as he walked into the room. The alpha stood and backed away looking curiously at the omega. He frowned as he smelled the scent of the alpha shortly after. "Are you alright? I heard you yelling."

"Blair," the young beta sobbed as his brother walked closer. He whispered," Blair, that man is a terrible person. Please, get him out of here."

"I'm on it little brother," the omega declared as doctor Levi walked into the room.

"Are you alright Greg?" the woman asked concerned. He turned and looked at her with concern and nodded. "Just a bit excited about seeing some people again. 'S all."

"Alright. Watch it now, I'll be back soon with your medication," the kind doctor declared with a smile. She stopped and turned to the alpha in the room. "I'm going to have to ask non-family members to leave."

"Alright then," Blake replied as he turned to the door. "I'll see you later Greg."

"Oh God, thank you," the young beta sighed looking at the doctor. He sighed as he grew warm. He sighed heavily as the temperature increased. "D-doctor L-L-Levi, he-help me."

"What's wrong?" the beta woman asked as she started to check his vitals.

"Warm, it's too warm," the young man whimpered. He turned to his side and held his stomach until a cool hand pressed against his head. A terrible cramp rolled through his stomach. "Blair, help."

"What's happening to him?" the omega asked quickly making sure to look the doctor in the eye.

"Well, his body is undergoing a change, God knows what, but he is changing," the woman replied putting a cool washcloth on the young man's head.

"Changing how?" the elder Lestrade asked confused.

"Nurse!" the doctor yelled as Greg coughed up anything in his stomach. The young man sobbed quietly as he curled even tighter. The now warm washcloth was moved and replaced with a cold one making a sigh leave the beta. "Where's that nurse?!"

"Here ma'am," another woman answered as she walked in. They talked quickly and quietly as Blair whispered to his brother.

"Greg, it's alright, I promise, everything will be alright. Tell me how you feel, huh?" the omega whispered comfortingly. He started fanning his little brother and frowned.

"I'm so hot, and these cramps," the younger moaned as he held his stomach and curled into a ball again.

"Cramps? A-are they like having a hot iron twisting your stomach?" he asked confused.

"No, like I ate too much and my stomach is just hurting and I hurt. Blair, what's h-happening to me?" Greg sobbed as he grew warmer still.

"You sound like an omega," the elder laughed trying to help. He looked down at his brother and gasped. "You're a theta. Dr. Levi, I know what's wrong with him."

"You do?" the beta asked confused. He nodded and whispered. The doctor went wide eyed and turned. "No. You mean he's changing into one right now?"

"Yes, he's twenty one and that's when the theta present," Blair whispered carefully. The woman smiled and turned to the now still young man.

"All he needs is rest. If it helps, I'll give him something to help him sleep. But that is up to you."

"Yes, but only a little. He hates sleeping and he hates being drugged," Blair declared looking at his brother sadly. He sighed and walked out of the room. "Rest well."

"Mr. Lestrade? I need to discuss something with you. Greg, he was found tied and tortured, but he also has quite a few track marks in his arm. We're not sure what he was given or taking, but he may need some help to keep away from it," the kind woman explained. He nodded and looked at his brother with a frown before turning to Dr. Levi."

"Thank you," he declared pushing his hand out. She shook it and smiled. The omega smiled sadly and walked back into the room to sit by the changing boy. "Please be okay."

* * *

Again I'm sorry that it's shorter than I'd like. I'm really sorry guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but school sucks and and so does the work. So, here is the next chapter for you guys. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Greg, Greg, wake up sleepy," a soft voice called. The young man moaned and squinted at the person waking him up. He frowned as his sister came into view. "Hey, I'm glad to see you awake. Do you know where we are?"

"No, just that my head hurts like hell and I'm itchy," the younger moaned as he looked around. His frown deepened as he looked around to see bright lights still around him. "Hospital?"

"Yup, but you'll be able to leave tomorrow. Isn't that wonderful?" his sister nearly squealed as she hugged him carefully.

"But if I leave, we'll be going home won't we?" he asked as she let go. A slow nod made him cringe. He looked down and then back to his sister, scratching his arm subconsciously. "Then I'll have to get married. Do they know what happened to me?"

"That you were kidnapped and raped?" Jen asked as she looked at him. He shook his head. "Oh, that you're a theta? No, they don't and we won't tell them if you don't want us to."

"Okay. I'll be ready tomorrow," the younger responded with a smile. He sighed as she kissed his head and he fell asleep again.

"Greg, It's time to go. Wake up," came the soft whisper. Greg blinked slowly and smiled as he saw his brother and sister. His head throbbed and he frowned. "Good."

"Hey," he whispered as they dressed him and put him into a wheel chair. "Let's get to the airport."

"We will, no worries," Jen replied pushing the chair. Greg nodded before falling asleep again. He woke up when they were getting out of a taxi. "Look, we're almost home. Do you want to walk or not?"

"Yeah," the new theta declared with a smile. His sister helped him up and he looked around with a smile. "It's all the same, but different. I can't describe it though."

"It's okay, we get it," Blair said loudly. He looked at his brother with a smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah," the younger replied as they went through security. After a few minutes they were on the plane and taking off. The youngest Lestrade smiled as he thought of going home. "How long was I gone?"

"Oh Greg, you were gone for about two and a half years," Jen answered with a sad smile. "Ma and Da were worried that they'd driven you off because of the marriage thing. Course they weren't far off but still."

"Well, now I think I might be ready for this," the young man declared with a nod. His sister smiled and held his hand. He fell asleep and dreamed of the times he was at school, talking to Sally and ignoring the rest of the people there. The day he ran away came up and he tried to stop himself from going with the nice alpha but it failed and everything repeated. Soon enough he felt the soft nudges of his sister.

"Greg, we've landed. Come on, wake up," she said softly. He blinked and looked at her with a smile. His head throbbed as he did and his body was sore. "Come on."

"We're home," he whispered with a smile. She nodded and smiled. The trio stood and exited the plane with smiles on their faces. They walked to get their luggage when Blair stopped. "Blair? What's wrong?"

"Holmes," the eldest whispered as he saw the men in suits. Blair forced his sister and brother out of sight and started to walk away. "Get out of here."

"Come on Greg," Jen whispered pulling him in the opposite direction. They made it outside and found a cab. The pair jumped in and Jen said an address calmly while Greg looked back.

"You two are extremely predictable," someone said from the passenger side. Jen looked horrified as she saw pale eyes in the mirror. "Hello Jennifer, Gregory."

"Madame Holmes," the alpha growled as she looked at the other woman. "What do you want?"

"We have an agreement. Gregory to one of my sons. Then your parents gets the money and status we agreed and we receive connections," the omega replied with a smile. Jen bared her teeth at the woman and hugged her younger brother.

"Can't we at least see our parents before you force him to marry one of your children," the younger woman spat as they drove. A scoff escaped the older.

"Nonsense. They are at our estate, waiting for your arrival. Your brother will also be joining us," the smart woman declared with a smile.

"Mrs. Holmes, I've just been kidnapped for two years and I want to see my parents for two hours before I'm forced to be wed to one of your charming sons," Greg hissed with such malice it made his sister cringe. "Now, you will let me see them or I'll bite my own tongue off and drown in my own blood."

"My word, he's certainly drastic. Very well, two hours and that is all. The legalities will be taken care of and the large ceremony will be held at a later date," the dark haired woman declared with a nod. Greg smiled and looked at his sister.

"So, which brilliant child do I have the pleasure of marrying?" the young man asked with a smile. The older woman scoffed and looked at them sternly.

"We will see which of them will accept an unruly man like you to care for," she hissed as the car stopped. Everyone was out and walking briskly in opposite directions. Two blurs passed Jen and Greg was on the ground under two sobbing mounds which could only be there parents.

"You idiot? You made us worry so much. Don't ever leave this country without us again. Do you understand me?" his mother sobbed as she pushed his hair back to kiss his face. "Oh Greg."

"Hi Ma, Da, I missed you a lot and I'm sorry that I left. I just didn't want all of this to happen. I'm so sorry," he choked out as tears started to fall.

"You listen to your mother and don't ever leave without telling us at least," his father said with a sob. They hugged their son and stood, pulling him into the mansion asking him questions and scolding him. "We're so happy you're safe."

"Thank you," Greg sighed as he hugged them both. He looked back and smiled at his brother and sister.

* * *

 **I hope that this one was okay, but if you guys want more added to the chapter, like details or anything just drop me a PM or review. Thanks a lot!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so so so sorry that I've taken so long. Thank you for patiently waiting for this story.

I own nothing.

* * *

Greg smiled as he ate the small sandwiches. The Holmes family may be snobs but their taste in food was impeccable. He smiled as he folded one into a napkin and put it in his pocket. Not a moment after Mummy Holmes herself walked in. "Gregory, I assume everything is comforting and to your liking?"

"Yes, but I have a question. It's really to confirm or deny a rumor I heard a while back. Do you like cards?" he asked surprising the woman. She smiled and nodded. "So you like making bets too?"

"On occasion. What are you playing at?" she asked as he pulled out a deck he'd bought from the dollar store in America.

"Well, I want to make a bet over cards with you. If you win, I'll marry your son, which ever one with no complaints or comments. I'll be a good, quiet, obedient beta. But if I win, I don't marry either of your sons and my parents get all the perks, no strings attached. Deal?" he asked holding out his hand. The omega smiled and shook his hand. After an hour Greg sighed heavily and put his cards down. "Damn."

"I welcome you to our family, Gregory Lestrade. Now, you must come meet my sons," she said with a triumphant smile. The young man sighed and stood to follow her. A moment later they heard laughter. Greg looked down the hallway curiously. "There they are. Sherlock has returned from his private school to be here for this, if he chooses you, you will go with him."

"Yes ma'am," the theta responded looking down. He followed the woman with no complaint until they came to a sitting room. The younger froze. "Ma'am, how old are they?"

"Mycroft is nineteen and Sherlock is twelve," she responded with a smile. Greg felt his jaw drop. What if the younger liked him more? Then what? He'd be seen as a pedophile. "Come along now."

"Yes ma'am," he whispered walking after her. She smiled as she entered the room.

"Boys, are you ready?" he heard the omega ask. Two yes mother's sounded from the space and he walked in. "This is Gregory."

"Hello Gregory, my name is Mycroft," the taller declared with a small smile. Greg sighed as he looked at the beautiful blue-grey eyes. He stepped back and looked at the slightly taller alpha. He liked the auburn hair and the eyes, but what made him like the younger man was the light dust of freckles running over his nose and cheeks. He looked at the floor and stepped to the side in front of the younger Holmes.

"Sherlock," he declared holding out his hand. Greg took it carefully and shook it. He smiled as the young omega did. The younger smiled and opened his mouth.

"Mother, I will," Mycroft declared with a nod. She smiled widely and clapped her hands together. Greg looked at the older Holmes and blinked as he felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked down and smiled as he saw Sherlock still holding it.

"Well, come along everyone, we need to get ready," Mummy Holmes declared with a clap. She pulled Greg and Sherlock off somewhere.

"Mummy, where are you taking us?" Sherlock asked curiously as he held tightly to Mycroft's new fiance's hand.

"We need to get our lovely beta ready. He's not wearing jeans and a t-shirt for this wedding," the omega replied with a nod.

"It's happening now?!" Greg asked incredulously as he was pushed into a room. He looked around and gasped at all of the expensive suits around him. "Oh my God. Are those all options?"

"It would seem so," Sherlock declared looking up at his soon to be brother in law.

"Sherlock, you know you don't have to be here. You can go run around, catch bugs, sneak food, until the ceremony," Greg declared looking at him with a kind smile. The small preteen shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because, I need to be here so I can see what you'll be wearing. I will be matching as per tradition. You're brother Blair will be wearing what Mycroft picks out," the young omega explained with a frown.

"Are you alright Sherlock?" the theta asked curiously. He waited for any answer.

"Yes," the young boy declared with a small pout.

"What's the matter?" Greg asked quickly.

"You seem like a nice person. It seems unfair that you're marrying my brother. He shows little emotion around or to anyone. It's not fair," the omega replied looking at the wall out of the corner of his eye. The older knelt so he was eye level with the younger Holmes boy.

"Are you jealous?" he asked seriously. The younger blushed and nodded quickly. The theta smiled and hugged him. "Now, why are you jealous?"

"Because, Mycroft gets to have you and I would have liked to get to know you better," Sherlock declared with a pout. Greg smiled.

"Here, I'll give you something extra special. But you can't tell anyone. Okay?" the young omega nodded quickly. He waited with excitement for the special present. Slowly Greg leaned forward and placed a gentle, but chaste kiss on the younger. "There, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Y-yes," the boy replied turning the colour of a rose. They turned as the door opened and Mummy Holmes walked in.

"Alright, have you chosen?" she asked with a smile. Greg nodded and pointed at one with an intricate swirling pattern going around it. It was pulled off the wall immediately and given to him with a smaller one to match for Sherlock. "I'll leave you to it."

"Well then, I'm really getting married," the older declared as he stripped. A small gasp sounded behind him. He turned to see Sherlock staring at him with fear. "What?"

"You're hurt," he replied walking over and tracing the fading scabs and scars sending a shiver up Greg's spine. "And you're thinner than you should be."

"I'll be fine," he assured the young boy. "No worries."

"Alright, but I'll be watching to make sure nothing happens to you," the younger declared with a nod. Greg smiled as he thought of the promise hidden in those words. A frown came over his face but quickly slipped away as the small boy looked at him again, a hand going to his arm.

"Thank you Sherlock, that means a lot to me," he responded and they dressed. He looked at the tie and frowned. "Hey Sherlock, can you help me?"

"With what?" the omega asked as he turned. They both held their ties in hand and laughed. "You can't tie a tie either?"

"Not at all," the theta replied laughing. A knock made them quiet to giggles. Then Mummy Holmes was back. "Ma'am, could you help us?"

"Oh dear, look at you two. How will your husbands live with you if you can't tie a tie?" she chuckled as she tied them. "There, now, move along. We haven't much time."

"Right, let's go then Sherlock," the taller responded holding out his hand. The young boy took it and they walked to a hall. Greg frowned as the young boy was pulled away from him. He took deep breaths as he felt his throat start to close up and panic set in, the hand returning to his arm. "Oh my God, I can't do this."

"There you are, so handsome," came the voice of his mother. He kept taking shallow breaths as he was hugged. "It's alright, everything will be fine. Greg, will you look at me?"

"Y-yes?" he asked as breathing became slightly easier.

"This is all for you, this way you will have money to do things and a name that will help you accomplish more," his mother explained with a smile. The younger nodded as he repeated her words. He gasped as he felt her take his arm and begin walking. They took one step and then feet together. One step, feet together. One step, feet together. Over and over they repeated the process until they met. Greg was face to face with Mycroft. Then everything went black and fuzzy until the reception. Greg looked around with a frown as he was called to dance with his new husband.

"You've been very spacy Gregory. Are you feeling alright?" Mycroft asked as they danced. The shorter nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine, just got married to someone I don't even know, I'm expected to be your perfect husband, and my family doesn't know what to do without me. Life's peachy," Greg responded with a smile. The younger nodded and stopped as the song ended. They separated and walked to dance with their omega parents. Greg looked at his father and smiled. They slowly danced until Greg was crying small beady tears that were notice by no one, but his father.

"Greg, it's going to be okay. I'm sure of it. One of those feelings," he declared with a nod. The theta chuckled and wiped his eyes. They smiled and laughed until the end of the song. Soon everyone was dancing and Greg was back at his seat at the head table. He felt tears streaming down his face as he looked at everyone.

"Now, what in the world is going on in the world that Greg Lestrade is sitting at the table and not grinding on some hot guy?" came a familiar voice. He wiped his eyes and turned. "Hey."

"Sally," he sighed as she walked forward. They hugged each other happily and stepped back to look at each other. "What are you doing here?"

"My best friend's wedding and you think I'm not going to be there?" the alpha asked with a smile. She looked him up and down with a smile. "My, my, Lestrade cleans up nicely."

"Technically I'm a Holmes now. No choice but to take their name," he responded with a frown. His friend sat down and looked at him with a smile. The smile faded as she notice him scratching his arm.

"Greg, why are you doing that?" she asked slightly scared. He stopped and looked around curiously.

"What?" the theta asked with confusion.

"Nothing," Sally responded shaking her head. She frowned as he smiled. "So, this is pretty big."

"Nah, this is the smaller ceremony for the family," Greg declared with a frown. His best friend's jaw dropped making him laugh. "You okay there Sal?"

"This is small?" she hissed with a look of unbelief. "You're joking right?"

"No, wish I was," he responded with a smile. He stood and held out his hand. "Shall we dance Sally?"

"Oh wow, you're being a gentleman for once in your life," she teased. They walked to the floor and began dancing slowly. Sally looked at her friend with a smile and put both her hands around his neck. "Greg, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" the theta asked confused as he slowly swayed with her. He leaned back and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong Sally?"

"You think I can't see the sadness and hurt in your eyes. Greg, I know you. You're never like this, you're a different person than this," Sally declared with a frown and concern in her eyes. "You can't hide from me you stupid idiot."

"Sally, you, I can't. It's complicated," Greg declared with a sad shake of his head. A gasp sounded as he was pulled away. "Mycroft?"

"Is this girl bothering you Gregory? You seem upset," the alpha declared looking accusingly at the darker.

"Not at all, it's nothing Mycroft," Greg declared looking down. Sally frowned as she saw her friend's hand go back to his arm. "'s nothing."

"Very well then, if you excuse me, Greg and I have plans for our wedding to go over," Mycroft declared gently putting his arms around his husband. Greg looked back and waved at Sally with a sad smile. She frowned as he walked away with the taller alpha. Mycroft gently guided him inside. "Who is she?"

"My best friend from school. She was worried about who I was marrying. Course, I wouldn't blame her. You and I are two completely different people from different backgrounds. So, naturally she's worried," Greg explained with a frown.

"I see," Mycroft responded with a nod. "Well, then we need to make plans for the large ceremony. Who shall we invite?"


End file.
